


Double Knot

by ermengarde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy was supposed to be having fun at the playground, so why is he standing in the filthy sandpit and looking so sad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Knot

Sammy was standing, wobbling, in the sandpit, face all snotty and pink, and Dean didn't know whether to go and see what was wrong with him first, or go and kick the asses of the bullies who were hanging off the climbing frame and pointing and laughing at his little brother.

"Deeeee-eeeean."

Okay then, Sammy was holding his arms out for a hug. The bullies could wait.

Sammy latched on and clung like a baby monkey as soon as Dean got to the sandpit. He was going to get coated in Sammy-goo. Gross.

"I lost my shoe." Sammy sniffed, waving his foot at Dean. "The laces got undone and then it came off on the slide and one of them." He pouted over at the climbing frame. "Stole it and hid it in the sand and now I can’t find it."

The sand had been all scraped up into a big pile beside Sammy, testament to the digging he’d already done. "We'll find it Sammy, it's okay. The sand's not that deep, it's okay." Dean gave Sammy a little squeeze before he let him go.

 

The sand was rough, and not very clean, but other than the big pile that Sammy had made it really wasn’t very deep and it didn't take Dean long to find Sammy's trainer, buried in the far corner of the sandpit, and to put it back on, double knotting the laces tightly this time.

“It’s okay Sammy, look, I’ve tied the laces twice, it’s not going to come off now.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, Sammy.”

Sammy grinned, all fixed up now he had both his shoes again, and ran back to the slide where the other little kids were playing.

Now Dean just had to deal with the laughing bullies on the climbing frame. Maybe they had some shoes they could lose.  



End file.
